Megaforce Meets Samurai
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: HERE IT IS! Out one day, Troy happens upon some weird 'Moogers' or something, and a creature that isn't affected by his attacks! Out of the blue, a different red ranger appears, and helps him out. According to this 'Jayden' guy, the Lord of the Nighlok has revived! But is it really him? Or is something else going on? A sinister plot unfolds inside, and evil threatens all.
1. Part 1

**Megaforce Meets Samurai**

** PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPHS SO THAT THE STORY MAKES ACTUAL SENSE:**

**Hey! So basically, in the Japanese version of power rangers, there is a movie called Goseiger (Megaforce) VS Shinkenger (Samurai) where the two teams meet and fight together due to sudden unexplained Nighlok activity. The true villain is discovered, and a terrifying plot unfolds. **

** I desperately hope that they do this episode in power rangers because it's so FREAKING AWESOME! So what I am doing here is giving you an early version since I don't want to wait for the actual movie to come out, and they'll probably do it better anyway.**

** Thus, I will mostly follow the exact plot of the Japanese movie, but change it slightly to make sense with the American version. Also, this is more futuristic than the current Megaforce series at my time of writing this, and any characters that don't exist yet will be described and have their Japanese names. Enjoy:**

**Part 1 of 3**

The red Megaforce ranger jumped though a wave and fired his blaster at the Loogies rushing towards him. A few fell to the ground in defeat, but the rest continued their attack, and Troy rushed to meet them. He drew his Dragon Sword and sliced the bright green monsters before delivering a kick.

Hitting two more, he turned and braced himself as the pink ranger vaulted off of his soldier into battle, using her Phoenix Shot to take down most of the Loogies. The black and yellow rangers erupted from the sand in a surprise attack and used their Snake Axe and Tiger Claw to attack as well. The two rangers knocked Loogies into the ocean where a flash of blue came and destroyed them in seconds.

The blue ranger flew out of the water and aimed his Shark Bowgun at the enemies below, taking out a group of them. The five rangers joined together and put their weapons together for the Megaforce Blaster to finish off the Loogies.

Suddenly, though the Megaforce rangers couldn't see it, a crack to the Sanzu River opened nearby and a familiar figure peered out. The white octopus like monster watched the newer rangers.

"The Sanzu River is finally rising." Octoroo muttered to himself. The deceased Xandred's right hand Nighlok was sitting on the river side as he watched the Megaforce rangers with interest.

"But there are a bunch of other rangers messing around." He turned to the river slightly. "But this is indeed strange." He looked out at the river. "How is it rising without Xandred's influence?" Flashes of red appeared at his sides, catching the Nighlok by surprise. Moogers were appearing! And a shadowy figure seemingly identical to Master Xandred erupted out of the water. Octoroo turned to him, stunned.

"It can't be!" He whispered. "You…" The figure let out a growl and opened six blue eyes.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Back at Ernie's, the Megaforce rangers were getting drinks together, as Troy started to leave.

"Troy, where are you going?" Emma asked. Megaforce red turned back to her and gave a small smile.

"Just to the convenience store." He responded. He started to leave and jerked back in surprise as Gia got in front of him.

"Oh good timing!" She exclaimed. "Be sure to buy this month's magazine!" She walked by and Troy looked after her, still surprised.

"Oh!" Emma said. "Could you buy me a water or two as well?" Jake walked by.

"Can you buy me a sports drink?" He asked. Troy sighed and nodded. He risked a look at Noah in case he wanted anything, but the blue ranger was absorbed in his smoothie. Troy felt a flash of relief before he dashed out the door.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Out in the city, Troy was walking back towards Ernie's with a large shopping bag. Suddenly, he stopped as the hairs rose on the back of his neck. To his right, glowing red cracks opened up and monsters he'd never seen before jumped out of them. They almost resembled fish with their eyeless red faces and yellow clothes. They also held spiked swords.

"What are those?" Troy asked in confusion. "They're definitely not Loogies." The monster began to chase after civilians as Troy set his bag down. "And they're not like Creepox either!"

The red ranger began to run towards the scene, pulling one of the creatures off of a civilian while shouting, "Stop!" And punching the monster away from a couple. He grabbed one that was swinging its sword at him and stole the weapon, using on its own wielder and others. One of them caught Troy by surprise and knocked him down, sword clattering out of his hand. Deciding he'd had enough, Troy rolled onto his knee, revealing his Gosei morpher. He transformed into Megaforce Red and attacked with his Dragon Sword.

He quickly destroyed the small group of them following him and they exploded. As soon as they were gone, many more came out of some nearby cracks.

"Who are these guys?" Troy asked out loud. As the monsters surrounded him, a small alarm with a familiar symbol on it was going off. All the way in Paranorma City, a certain samurai's eyes flashed to the sound of the alarm going off.

Troy continued to fend off his attackers, when suddenly another creature landed nearby. It was almost humanoid, but with enormous shoulders. One shoulder was shaped like a lion while the other resembled crimson bramble bushes. A small red face was crammed in between them, his mouth below. One arm was a claw, the other a gun shape.

"So this is a Megaforce Ranger?" It growled. Troy turned to the monster.

"Just who are you?" He asked. The monster aimed its gun like hand at Troy.

"Talk is futile!" It roared while its hand spewed flames at the ranger who rolled to his right three times to dodge, before jumping up and deflecting another fire blast with his sword. He then jumped into the air, launching himself at the creature.

He swung the Dragon Sword, but the claw hand blocked, while the gun hand smashed him in the chest, sending Troy back a few steps. The monster ended his onslaught with another claw slash, sending Troy rolling backwards. The ranger pulled out his Gosei morpher and placed in a card to help him. He inserted the card sending a powerful blast at the monster who stepped forwards, undaunted.

"So this is a Gosei attack?" He scoffed, sucking the attack into his crimson shoulder. Troy gasped in disbelief. "Back at you multiplied!" The monster shouted, firing at the ranger with his lion shoulder. The attack hit Troy straight on, sending him into the air and slamming him into a nearby building. He let out a shout of pain and fell to the ground.

In front of him, the monster laughed sadistically as more of the fish like monsters joined him.

"No way!" He shouted. "My attack…" The monster readied himself for another attack, but stopped in shock as someone shouted,

"Hey Nighlok!" The monster and his buddies looked to the source of the noise, as well as Troy. A man was approaching in what looked like a black and red uniform with a strange symbol on his chest.

"That family crest…" The monster muttered in shock. Troy got onto his feet.

"What the…" He whispered. The man suddenly pulled something out from behind him and shouted a short sentence before tracing a Japanese symbol in the air before…turning into a power ranger!

"A Samurai Ranger?!" The monster exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped as the mysterious red ranger pulled out a sword with a black disc on it.

"Red Samurai Ranger!" The man called out.

"Red Samurai Ranger?" Troy wondered. Troy remembered seeing the samurai rangers in the command center with Gosei, but to actually meet one of them…

Without hesitation, the samurai ranger let out a battle cry and ran towards the monster, sword ready.

"Get him!" The monster shouted. His underlings let out a cry of their own and charged at the samurai ranger. Unfortunately for the monsters, this was a very skilled swordsman. He quickly cut down the monsters as unknown to him and the others, the shadowy figure resembling the Lord of the Nighlok watched from a nearby rooftop.

Wasting no time, the samurai ranger leapt at the largest monster, slicing downwards. They had a quick dual where the monster couldn't manage to hit the samurai at all, but the ranger was tearing him apart. The samurai threw a red disc upwards and parried a blow while having the disc attach to his sword.

The ranger spun the disc, shouting, "Spin sword! Blazing Strike!" And rushing the monster, destroying his defenses with a literally flaming sword with explosive strikes. The monster fell backwards into a pillar.

"That's amazing." Troy said in awe. The monster got up, but suddenly turned an ugly gray color.

"I ran out of water pretty quickly." He snarled, backing up. "We'll finish this battle later." He then escaped into a red crack. The red samurai ranger started to chase after him, but stopped when there was nothing else he could do.

The red ranger gave a slight swing with his sword before a flash of red consumed him, leaving a man behind again. The man stared after the crack with obvious confusion.

"So not just Moogers are appearing…" He muttered. His eyes flashed with worry, before Troy ran up behind him. "It can't be that Xandred…" He trailed off. Troy ran up to him.

"You're the Red Samurai Ranger, right?" He asked. The man nodded. "I'm the Red Megaforce Ranger." He demorphed, and smiled in respect at the ranger. "Thanks for the save." Troy finished.

"No problem." The man said. "Protecting the world from Nighlok is my job after all."

"So those were Nighlok?" Troy asked. "I thought you guys defeated them though."

"That should be the case," the man answered, "but…it appears something is going on." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Troy exclaimed. "Where are your teammates?"

"They are all in different locations." He responded. "I'm going to call them now." Troy grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Then…Let us help too." The man cocked his head at him. "Yeah," Troy continued, "If protecting the world from Nighlok is your job…then for the Megaforce rangers, protecting the world is our job." The man looked at him, and Troy let a small smile show. The man did as well.

"I'm Jayden Shiba." The samurai said.

"I'm Troy Burrows." Troy replied, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you." Jayden reached out and they shook hands.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

As the four other Megaforce rangers entered the command center, they immediately exchanged horrified glances as they heard an unrecognizable voice from inside.

"So you're Gosei?" The voice said. "I never knew Zordon had an apprentice. It's an honor to meet you." The Megaforce rangers went into the room to see two men with their backs turned to them. One was Troy! They were really confused now.

"And you as well, samurai ranger." Gosei responded. The four eavesdroppers gasped. A samurai ranger was _here?_ They covered their mouths as Troy and the samurai turned to them. Troy and the samurai laughed at their expressions. Troy stepped towards them.

"This," he said, looking at the samurai, "is Samurai Ranger Red, Jayden Shiba." The four ran up to him.

"Wow!" Emma gasped.

"An actual samurai!" Jake said in excitement, "this is too cool." Jayden blushed and looked down. Just then, a middle aged man the rangers didn't recognize ran in to meet them.

"Jayden!" He said. "I'm glad I found you. Thanks for calling." He observed the Command Center in interest. "Impressive." He nodded in respect. "I've called the others. They should be here anytime." Jayden nodded, his eyes shining with anticipation. "Lauren might be a while longer though." He sighed. "She's a lot farther than the others." Jayden looked at the confused Megaforce team.

"This is my mentor, Ji." He explained. They nodded in understanding.

"So Master Xandred must have revived…" Ji said solemnly. "At least that is the fear."

"Yes." Jayden replied sofly.

"Master Xandred?" Noah asked, confused.

"The Lord of all Nighlok." Ji clarified.

"Didn't you guys destroy him?" Gia asked.

"That's what we thought." Jayden sighed.

They were interrupted when an African American male walked in, and his eyes lit up when he saw Jayden and Ji. He jogged up to them. He and Jayden shook hands.

"It's fantastic to see you again, Jayden." The guy smiled. Jayden smiled back.

"You too Kevin." He noticed Kevin giving the Megaforce rangers a suspicious glance. "Kevin, these are the Megaforce rangers. They protect this city. This is Kevin, the blue samurai ranger." Troy suddenly blushed.

"I just remembered. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The Megaforce team all had panicked looks for a moment.

They looked at Kevin, Ji, and Jayden. Troy went first.

"I'm Troy Burrows, Megaforce Red."

"Noah Carver, Megaforce Blue."

"Emma Goodall, Megaforce Pink."

"Jake Holling, Megaforce Black."

"Gia Moran, Megaforce Pink."

Kevin laughed softly. "It's an honor to meet you," he started to explain at their almost hurt looks from his amusement, "It's just there's no green. Mike's going to be upset." The new rangers felt immediate relief.

Kevin was talking to the rangers when Gosei suddenly interrupted. "The Nighlok are attacking again. The stadium." The seven rangers nodded and ran off, into battle.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Jayden and Kevin arrived first, already morphed. Attacking were Moogers and the large shouldered Nighlok from earlier. The Nighlok was chasing humans in joy, when three shots from Kevin's Hydro Bow hit him straight on, directing his attention to the two samurai.

"That's far enough, Nighlok!" Jayden shouted. The Nighlok pointed his claw hand at the two.

"There you are!" He shouted. "Get them!" He shouted, and this time a crowd of Loogies rushed the rangers.

"What are they?" Kevin asked in surprise.

"Doesn't matter." Jayden replied, voice hard with determination. "Let's go." He rushed towards the Loogies, sword flashing.

"Yeah!" Kevin chased after him. Behind them, the Megaforce rangers arrived, already morphed. They observed the scene for a moment.

"Why are Loogies here?" Gia asked.

"What's going on?" Emma exclaimed.

"For now, let's just fight." Jake replied.

"Yeah!" Troy agreed as Noah said, "Right!" The Megaforce started to run to the samurai's aid, but the broadly shouldered Nighlok jumped in their way.

"I'm your opponent!" He roared. He fired a blast at the rangers, who dodged. The yellow and black rangers pulled out their morphers and created an attack to use.

Kevin looked over at them, surprised. "What's that?" He asked. "Some kind of Symbol Power?"

"No." Jayden answered. "It's abilities granted by Gosei." The blue and pink Megaforce rangers also powered up an attack. The four fired as one.

"Is that it?" The Nighlok scoffed. He absorbed the attack like he did to Troy, making the four drop their defenses is shock.

"Back at you multiplied!" The Nighlok shouted, firing his weapon, hitting the four straight on. They fell, dazed.

"Guys!" Troy shouted in concern. He made sure they were alright before turning to look at the monster again. "Looks like our moves don't work on him…"

"Symbol Power probably won't work on him either." Jayden said from the other side of the Nighlok, still fighting Loogies with Kevin.

"Then…" A new voice called out, as the green samurai ranger stepped into battle, slicing two Loogies, "We'll just have to use our specialty; brute force!" Jayden looked over at him.

"Mike!" He said in relief.

"I don't know who they are, but…" The green samurai stated, taking down a large group of the minions, "that takes care of them!" He sauntered forward. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Jayden, Kevin."

"Hey!" Kevin said, jumping to meet him. "You're late, Mike! Where's Emily?"

"She's on her way." He laughed. "She had to catch a later flight." The Nighlok turned to look at the samurai who had finished the last of the Loogies.

"Let's go." Jayden said. The blue and green samurai charged forward, only to be knocked down by lasers from behind.

"Mike! Kevin!" Jayden gasped. He and the Megaforce rangers turned to see their attacker. Jayden gasped. It couldn't be. Standing a few meters away, was what looked to be none other than Master Xandred himself.

"You're…" Jayden whispered. The 'Nighlok' was finally revealed to have the same body shape as Xandred, but he had an insect like armor covering his body as well as blue eyes instead of Xandred's red orange. The Megaforce rangers gasped, recognizing the monster.

"Xandred." Jayden finished.

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "That's…" The Xandred look alike stepped up.

"I am Chimatsuri no Buredoran." It said.

**(AN: Okay. The Megaforce haven't fought him yet. Just so you know, to the Shinkengers, Xandred is Chimatsuri Doukoku, who they just call Doukoku. So this 'Buredoran' guy has to be related to Doukoku/Xandred somehow. The Megaforce would have already killed him once if we'd gotten there yet.)**

"Chimatsuri?" Jayden gasped. **(AN: If you could please, just go with them realizing he must be related to Xandred.)**

"Buredoran!" Troy growled. "He's alive?" The rest of the team were in shock.

"Of course." Buredoran sneered, walking towards the closest ranger, who just happened to be Jayden. "Right now I am General of the Nighlok! I will be the one to carry on Xandred's will!" Buredoran drew his sword. "Red Samurai Ranger!" He snarled. "Prepare yourself!" Jayden drew his own sword.

Kevin and Mike were still struggling to get up. "Jayden!" Kevin gasped. Their leader didn't answer.

"Here I come!" Buredoran yelled. The two rushed at eachother, swords clashing. Jayden got a few hits on Buredoran, while a new swarm of Loogies prevented the other samurai from helping. Some grabbed Mike.

"Let go!" He screamed, starting to panic. Buredoran thrusted his sword at Jayden, who deflected it and jumped backwards, activating super samurai mode as he landed. The white cape formed around him, and he dashed straight at Buredoran, thrusting his sword through the monster's chest.

Buredoran gasped in agony, before hissing, "Just what you'd expect from the red samurai. But…" He held out a hand, and a large swarm of Zombats came from behind him. They began to swarm the red ranger, who held up his free hand in an effort to defend himself.

Behind him, Kevin and Mike watched, helpless. "Jayden!" Kevin shouted, shortly copied by Mike. Behind them, Troy shouted the red samurai's name too. The Megaforce rangers attempted to help, but were fended off by the large shouldered Nighlok.

"You will not pass!" He roared.

Jayden had stepped back from Buredoran, now desperately trying to get the Zombats away from him. They had already covered his lower body, and were finishing fast. Jayden let out a small scream as the mutant bats closed over his head. All anyone could see was a thick layer of Zombats.

Buredoran pulled Jayden's spin sword out of his chest, and sauntered over to the captured ranger where he was met by the large shouldered Nighlok.

"Good work, samurai." He mocked. "And Megaforce. I'll be taking the red samurai."

Kevin desperately tried to shake the Loogies off of him. "No!" He shouted, panicking. Finally loose, he ran towards his leader. "Jayden!" But by the time he got to the three, all that was left was an echo of malicious laughter. Mike finally broke free and ran to Kevin.

"Stop!" He hollered. Kevin fell to his knees in defeat.

"NO!" He shouted in horror. The Loogies left as well. The Megaforce looked on, somber.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

"Jayden has been taken?" Ji gasped in terror. Kevin looked down in shame and defeat.

"The Nighlok took him with them." Mike answer bitterly. He sighed. "The only way to save him is to go to the Sanzu River."

"But…" Ji growled, not sure of what to do.

"No." Noah said, stepping up. The samurai group looked at him. "Buredoran is calling himself a Nighlok."

"Yeah." Troy continued. "Considering his schemes…it might be too soon to assume that Jayden has been taken to the Sanzu River."

"Then let me ask this." Kevin said, also bitter. "Just where did Buredoran take our leader?" The Megaforce all looked away, unsure.

"That…" Noah started.

Mike stepped up, misdirected rage in his eyes. "Well there's nothing to do if you guys don't know."

"You can't give up." Troy interjected. "As long as you don't give up, it'll surely work out."

**(AN: I'm going to use the exact dialogue from the movie here, as I think Mike would probably actually say this, but that's just me)**

"Hey." Mike looked Troy in the eyes. "Don't talk as if it's just going to be alright!"

"Stop it ,Mike." Ji glared at the green ranger for his rudeness. "This is no time to fight amongst friends."

"Friends?" Mike nearly spat. "Who said we were friends?" He turned to look at a quietly seething Kevin. "I don't care if they're rangers or not. I don't like the way they don't take things seriously. What's this stuff about it working out if we don't give up?"

"Hey!" Jake said, offended. "There's no reason to say it like that!"

"I'm saying I don't want to work with rangers I don't understand!" Mike shouted.

"Let's go." Kevin said, obviously agreeing with Mike in his despair. "We'll find our own way to save Jayden." The two stormed out. Ji started to follow them.

"I'm terribly sorry!" He exclaimed. "They're not usually like this…" He chased after his rangers.

"Why would they say those things?" Gia wondered.

"Yeah. I don't get it." Emma agreed.

"Imagine, rangers." Gosei began to speak. "If you lost someone you cared for, you wouldn't exactly think very clearly." The Megaforce nodded in understanding, and Gosei continued.

"You must work together with the samurai, or all is lost." He finished. Jake sighed.

"Well I guess we have to get them to like us again." He said.

"How about we find the other samurai before Kevin and Mike, and see how it turns out?" Noah suggested.

"Good idea." Troy nodded, and the five ran off.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

At the airport, Mia had just gotten her luggage and was heading off to rent a car. As she walked outside, she thought about how much she missed the other rangers. She couldn't wait to see them again, even if it was to fight evil.

It was much to her surprise when a long limo pulled up next to her. She looked around, wondering who it could be for, when the window rolled down to show a younger teen wearing a black tuxedo and a black tie as well as black sunglasses…

"Are you Mia?" He asked. Mia's heart skipped a beat. A limo? For _her?_

"Yes…" She answered warily. "

"Get in." The teen said. "I'm here to take you to the other rangers." Mia's eyes widened. This guy had to be important to know about the rangers. "Emma will get your luggage." A dark haired girl wearing a pink dress came out of the backseat, and moved her luggage to the trunk. Mia got in the seat with Emma.

"So how do you guys know about the rangers?" Mia asked.

"Because we're rangers too." Tuxedo man answered. The two 'rangers' fell silent, as did Mia, enjoying her time in a limo.

At another airport, Emily received the same treatment except from a blue limo with a girl in a yellow dress to get her luggage.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Mike and Kevin stood next to a body of water at a port. Obviously brooding, they didn't notice Troy until he spoke.

"I finally found you two." He sighed.

"Oh, it's you." Mike responded. The two samurai continued to act cold to Troy.

"Please." Troy continued. "If we don't work together, Jayden won't be saved. And we can't let Buredoran—" He was cut off as a pitch black limo parked ten meters away and a certain pink samurai stepped out.

"Mia!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Mike! Kevin!" Mia gasped. She ran up to them smiling, but she could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Who are these people, really?" She asked her fellow samurai. Before blue or green could answer, a blue limo parked next to the black one out of nowhere and another figure jumped out as the four Megaforce rangers exited their vehicles and joined the group as well.

"Mike! Kevin! Mia!" Emily shouted in joy as she ran to her comrades. They had a short, but sweet reunion, but anyone could tell that something was seriously wrong.

Before the joy could continue, Troy looked up in alarm. "Dodge!" He shouted. The rangers complied and leapt to their sides as a river of fire barely missed the spot they had been standing.

"That fire…" Kevin gasped. "It can't be!" The nine rangers looked to where the fire had come from. Something, or someone was walking through it. The rangers all stood up and watched the flames warily.

Out of the fire walked Jayden.

** Dangit. That's not even twenty minutes yet. I'm not even a third of the way through the movie yet! Aaagh! It's totally worth it though. This takes a while! SUSPENSE! I can't wait and I already know what's going to happen. Chapter 2 shall arrive soon. Don't worry.**


	2. Part 2

**Megaforce Meets Samurai**

**Onward! To more somewhat adapted Goseiger VS Shinkenger movie!**

**Part 2 of 3**

"Jayden?" Kevin asked in shock.

"You're okay?" Mike asked warily. Jayden didn't respond. His face was still a blank mask.

"Hey…" Mia began, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Doesn't something seem off?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, confused. The Megaforce rangers remained silent and ready.

Jayden stopped walking, and the most uncharacteristically vicious smirk flashed across his face, as he held his samuraizer ready. The smirk fell as he traced his symbol in the air, not saying the usual chant. His symbol wasn't the normal bright scarlet as usual, it almost seemed to contain shadows.

In his place stood the red samurai ranger, but with a twist. A sudden black cloud covered him, but left a black version of the super samurai cape on him. The red ranger slashed his spin sword, causing the burning flames surrounding him to dissipate.

Kevin and the other's eyes widened as they gasped in horror. Jayden's black cape flapped in the breeze. The others took a careful look at his now black gloves as well.

Jayden casually reached over and spun the fire disc on his spin sword, as flames surrounded the blade. With unexpected swiftness, he slashed horizontally, sending a wave of flames at the Megaforce rangers, who morphed just in time for their suits to take the hit. Even so, they still let out screams of pain and fell to the ground.

The samurai watched in shock as Jayden sprinted towards the downed rangers, full speed. The Megaforce team quickly got to their feet, only for Gia to be slashed in the chest by the red samurai. The other Megaforce rangers quickly received the same attack.

"Jayden!" Kevin shouted. "Please stop this!" Jayden continued his rampage by getting a powerful attack on Jake and Gia.

"Jayden…" Emily screamed. "No…" Jayden was still unaffected as he took down both Noah and Emma.

"What is going on?" Mike asked in despair. The red samurai dealt two blows to Troy's chest.

"But that's definitely Jayden's sword fighting style…" Mia whispered. Jayden sent a blazing strike at the Megaforce rangers, sending them backwards and rolling. The red samurai stood straight and turned to face his teammates, who stepped back in shock.

"Jayden…" Kevin muttered.

"Is this for real?" Mike frowned.

Jayden raised his spin sword.

"Jayden…" Mia gasped.

Jayden lifted his hand to the fire disc on his sword.

"Stop it!" Emily whispered. "Stop it Jayden!"

Jayden slashed his sword horizontally. A wave of fire sped towards the unprotected samurai.

The ground where they were standing exploded. The samurai screamed and fell backwards.

The four stared at their leader, faces showing fear, betrayal, confusion, and hurt. Jayden relaxed into a less threatening stance, as two figures appeared behind him, one laughing maniacally. Buredoran and the large shouldered Nighlok stood behind the red samurai.

"Have you seen for yourselves?" Buredoran laughed. "This is the red ranger when he's on _our_ side." The fallen Megaforce rangers nearby were getting up.

"I knew you were behind this!" Troy exclaimed.

"What have you done to our leader?" Kevin demanded. Jayden stepped forward again, activating his Fire Smasher. Buredoran didn't respond.

Jayden readied his enormous sword.

"Jayden…" Whispered each samurai in turn. Jayden lifted his Fire Smasher high above his head, preparing for a super attack as his blade caught fire. He slammed the sword down, the flames rushed at the samurai, who didn't move, just braced themselves. Before they could submit to death, something jumped in the way and let out an agonized scream.

The samurai looked up to see…Troy! Megaforce Red was taking the full blow from the fire. The four samurai looked at him in shock, while the other Megaforce rangers called his name fearfully. After a while, the flames finally stopped, and Troy let out a final yelp of pain before sinking to the ground, and demorphing. His body was singed, and he bled from his mouth. The ranger let out a pained noise before falling unconscious. The other Megaforce rangers shouted his name, panicking.

The samurai ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked desperately.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted, as the samurai tried to wake Troy up, they didn't notice Jayden's approach until his red boots were right in front of them. They looked up fearfully as he looked at them for a moment before raising his fire smasher again.

The samurai braced themselves for death, but a red blast knocked the red samurai out of the way. RoboKnight jumped at Jayden, slashing with his sword which Jayden deflected with his own.

"For now, it's my turn." Roboknight said. The other Megaforce rangers got up and ran to their fallen comrade.

"RoboKnight!" Noah gasped. Jayden readied his Fire Smasher, only to hit in the shoulder by flying discs sent by none other than the LightZord. The Gold Samurai entered the scene, running to his fellow samurai.

"Sorry I'm late." Antonio said. He turned to Jayden and his voice got a lot quieter. "It can't be…" The red samurai placed his Fire Smasher on his shoulder. "Jayden?" Jayden said nothing, only prepared to attack with his weapon again. RoboKnight and Antonio both used a card and symbol power respectively, and teleported out before Jayden's fire could hit them.

"So they fled?" Buredoran growled. "But just as well. Begin it!"

"I know." The Nighlok responded. He held his claw hand up and let out a roar. The clouds above him began to spin rapidly.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Back at the Command Center, Troy was resting, though he still had yet to wake up. The Megaforce were standing in silence. "Rangers." Gosei announced, getting their attention. "The Nighlok seems to be doing something to our sky." The Megaforce team exchanged alarmed glances. "Apparently, an enormous cloud of darkness is flowing onto the land. I fear the Nighlok are trying to Destroy the planet." The Megaforce rangers shook their heads, the mood solemn.

"Our attacks don't work on him!" Jake said angrily.

"For now," Gosei continued, "You need to find a way to increase your power." The rangers looked at him in confusion.

"Increase our power?" Noah inquired.

"That's right." Gosei confirmed. "You're not the only ones fighting."

"We're not the only ones…" Gia repeated softly.

"That's true," Jake responded, crossing his arms, "Can we really fight with those samurai rangers?"

Noah frowned. "For now, the enemy is the red samurai." He muttered.

"If we had to fight Troy…" Emma said softly.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

"I'm sorry everyone." Antonio berated himself, looking downcast. The samurai were sitting on a row of steps a few blocks away from the Megaforce rangers. "If I had come sooner…"

"It's not your fault, Antonio." Mike assured him.

"Jayden isn't the only problem." Mia sighed. "There's also the Nighlok and that Buredoran guy." She crossed her arms. "I think there's a larger scheme. I'm sure of it."

"What should we do?" Emily asked. The rest of the team was silent. From behind Antonio, Emma appeared, carrying something.

"Ummm…" Emma started. "I brought these for you." She held out a tray of food.

"Thank you." Mia replied. Emily stood up.

"Umm…how is Troy?" She inquired.

"He's okay." Emma smiled. "More importantly, I thought you all must be going through a lot. So just ask if you need anything." Megaforce Pink ran off.

"Seeing Troy jump in the way like that, not giving up…They've got quite a guy on their side." Antonio pondered. "Right?"

"Back there…" Kevin spoke for the first time, "He was the only one who hadn't given up." The samurai gave looks that showed their agreement.

"If Jayden had been in the same situation, I'm sure he would have done the same thing." Emily said, nostalgic. Kevin clenched his fists.

"If he had been in our place…" He muttered.

"Yeah." Mike finished for him, "He'd be working to protect this world." The samurai stood up, new hope in their eyes and their hearts and made a decision.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

It was morning, and the Megaforce were training their Gosei attacks. Gia loaded an attack, while Jake observed his own morpher.

"We have to find a way to increase our power?" He murmured. Gia finished her move by creating a large boulder in front of her as Emily and Mike appeared from the side. They approached the Megaforce, Emily smiling, Mike looking sheepish.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"The food you made was delicious. Thank you." Emily said. She looked at Mike pointedly and elbowed him.

Mike cleared his throat. "That's not why we're here." Emily giggled and Mike stared at her, confused.

"He's not very honest." She laughed.

"_What!?" _Mike demanded.

"I don't know what's going on," Gia said. "…but we're training, so please don't interrupt."

"Of course we're not going to interrupt." Mike responded, his voice lighter this time. He looked at Gia's boulder. "I see this technique all the time." He continued.

"All the time?" Jake asked, interested now.

"Yeah." Mike said. "Emily, show them." Said ranger nodded and pulled out her samuraizer. She traced a symbol and sent it as is formed another boulder right next to Gia's.

"Wow!" Gia exclaimed. "You can do that without Gosei's power?" Emily nodded.

"It's called Symbol Power." She explained.

"Mia has the power of wind, and Kevin the power of water." Mike added. "I have the power of the forest."

"I see." Jake said, impressed. He looked at his morpher, eyes lighting up with an idea. "A way to increase our power..." He repeated. "This is what Gosei was talking about."

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

A little while away, Noah and Emma were finishing their explanation with Kevin, Mia and Antonio.

"So…" Noah was saying, "If we combine our Gosei attacks with your Symbol Power…"

"That might be the key?" Mia finished for him.

"Maybe!" Emma said, excited.

"Speaking of which," Antonio joined in, "When RoboKnight and I used our power together, my Symbol Power was greater than ever!"

"Really?" Emma asked. "I'm sure this will work!"

"Now that we know that," Noah said, hope flowing again. He approached Kevin. "My power is water. Can you help me?"

"Yeah." Kevin agreed, though he still seemed somewhat bitter. Emma grabbed Mia's shoulder.

"Let's work together!" Emma shouted.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

The training began with Jake and Emily together, and Mike and Gia. Emily and Jake combined their power to form a boulder, and smiled at first as their power seemed to be working, then they frowned as the premature boulder dissolved. Mike and Gia received the same result.

Mia and Emma's wind didn't go well either, and all Kevin and Noah could create was a tiny puddle of water. The pairs continued training, as Antonio watched over Troy inside.

After many tries, each pair looked at each other with determination, and said, "One more time." The eight rangers combined their powers one last time and were overjoyed when their powers combined perfectly. They gave a short cheer of success.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Over with the still unnamed, yet still largely shouldered Nighlok, the sky was even more disrupted. The Nighlok laughed. "It's complete." He snarled.

"The time has come." Buredoran said from the side of the Sanzu.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Octoroo asked.

"I am the one who will carry on Master Xandred's will." Buredoran explained. "My only goal is to make it so that Nighlok can enter the human world." He raised his hands in triumph. "I will make that happen now!" He thrust his hand towards the Sanzu sky, causing a hole to open. Buredoran then glowed with power as he spun around, causing a ridiculous amount of Sanzu River water to rise out of the water like a cobra, heading towards the hole.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

As Troy opened his eyes, he was clearly still disoriented.

"Where am I?" He asked sitting up as he grasped his head.

"Thanks for waiting." A man dressed in gold he didn't recognize walked up to him, carrying a plate of fantastic smelling fish. "You've been asleep for a while." The golden guy continued.

"Thank you?" Troy responded, unsure as he took a bite of the fish. "This is great!" He exclaimed. The man smiled proudly.

"So you've woken up?" Kevin said as he walked in. "Will you fight with your team today? Of course we'll fight too." Kevin cast his eyes to the floor. "But…that doesn't necessarily mean we can save Jayden." Antonio nodded somberly.

"It'll be okay." Troy told them. "As long as you don't give up…It'll surely work out." Kevin chuckled as Antonio smiled.

"Seems like that's all you say." Kevin said.

"But," a new voice said, "That sentiment will surely give you strength." There stood Lauren.

"Lauren." Kevin said, smiling. "It's great to see you."

"Who's this?" Troy asked.

"Jayden's older sister." Antonio responded. Troy looked surprised.

"Shouldn't she be the red ranger?" He asked Kevin.

"It's a long story." The blue samurai answered.

"Troy." Lauren asked. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah?" Troy replied, confused.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Outside of the city, Buredoran stood staring at the sky, waiting for his plan to come together. Behind the fiend, was an enormous lake full of Sanzu River water. With him were the large shouldered Nighlok and the still morphed Jayden.

"With this water…" Buredoran said, "I will flood the human world like Xandred could not! All that's left is for the red samurai to heat the water for it to flood, and the world will be mine."

"You're not a true Nighlok!" Octoroo was there. "And for another to use our water, that's unforgivable!" He sent a blast at Buredoran, but Mr. Anonymous Nighlok jumped in the way and deflected the blast.

"So you've gone to his side too?" Octoroo shouted. The Sanzu belongs to the Nighlok!" Octoroo slid through a crack and the large shouldered Nighlok began to chase him.

"Leave him." Buredoran commanded. "There's nothing he can do." He turned to Jayden. "Do it!" The red samurai raised his Fire Smasher and began to shoot an endless chain of fire into the lake of Sanzu water. The water began to boil, and a huge bolt of red light rose from it. The other rangers from far away noticed.

"What is that light?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Noah answered, "but Buredoran is definitely behind it."

"What's he going to do?" Emily asked.

"We have to stop him!" Mike exclaimed, and the nine rangers ran towards the light, morphing as they went.

When they were almost there, a burst of fire appeared nearby and out came Jayden. The Megaforce readied themselves, but the samurai were reluctant.

The samurai each whispered their leader's name in turn. The red samurai simply rested his blade on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" Jake shouted. The Megaforce pulled out their weapons, as Jayden began to rush towards them all.

"We have to do this!" Noah shouted as he and Emma fired their weapons while Jake and Gia charged. Jayden deflected the blasts, before slashing the yellow and black rangers in the chests, and then the pink and blue. The samurai did not join in the fight.

Finally, Kevin drew his spin sword. "Everyone, let's do this!" He shouted. "For Jayden!"

"Yeah!" Mike and Antonio said together. As the samurai rushed towards their leader, said ranger was blocking all four weapons of the Megaforce with his own sword. As he saw a new enemy approaching, a cloud of black surrounded him, and he knocked the Megaforce down and charged at his team.

"Using the evil power, he slashed through them faster than they could see multiple times, stopping as they fell down. Wasting no time, he pulled out his Fire Smasher in Cannon Blast Mode using the Tiger Disc and aimed his fire disc at them. Firing, the blast hit the nine rangers straight on.

They fell down, dazed.

"He's too strong!" Gia gasped.

"What'll we do?" Emma asked.

"All we can do is a suicide attack." Jake replied. The samurai looked at him, reluctant.

"Whoever survives can move on ahead." Jake said as he rose to his feet. Jayden walked towards them. "Let's go!"

"Stop it!" Kevin grabbed his hand.

"Is there any other way?" Jake demanded.

Emma stepped up, aiming her weapon at the red samurai too. "I know you don't want to lose him." She said.

"That's not it!" Kevin exclaimed. "That guy…Troy will definitely come. So we all must somehow survive until then. As long as we don't give up…it'll definitely work out!" He finished, quoting Megaforce Red.

"You're right." Noah conceded.

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Right." Jake said. Gia nodded.

They stood again. "Let's go!" Kevin shouted. They rushed at Jayden as the red ranger pulled out his Bullzooka, shooting and slashing at the same time. The rangers couldn't land a single blow, but Jayden was invincible. He knocked them all back with ease and jumped a distance away before bombarding the rangers with Bullzooka bullets.

After many hits and screams, he finally ceased fire, and calmly approached his falling opponents. As they fell to the ground, Jayden's boots stopped next to Emma's head. She looked up at him as he aimed the gun directly at her head.

"Emma!" Gia shouted.

"Don't!" Mike pleaded.

"Jayden!" Kevin shouted desperately. Before he could fire, a bullet hit his left shoulder, causing him to stumble to the side. The rangers looked to see Troy making a flying kick and knocking the Bullzooka out of the red samurai's hand.

"Troy!" Emma exclaimed.

"You sure kept us waiting." Mike grumbled.

"Everyone." Troy said. "Please leave the rest to me." He looked at Jayden. "As long as you don't give up…It'll surely work out." He raised his Dragon Sword as Jayden raised his spin sword.

The two reds clashed, and for the first few moments, neither could land a blow on the other. Even when Jayden's sword spewed fire, Troy was able to dodge. He flew at Jayden, preparing for a large slash, but Jayden blocked it, and slashed Troy in the chest, flames leaping. Troy fell backwards, smoking.

"Not yet…" He said as he began to stand. "I won't give up!" He got to his feet and pointed his sword at Jayden.

"Troy really hates to give up…" Kevin admitted from the side. The rangers had almost gotten up.

"Just like Jayden." Emily added.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded.

"You mean us too, right?" Mike interrupted.

Jayden slashed Troy's chest twice, and Troy stumbled, but refused to stop fighting. Rushing the red samurai again, Troy received four more slashes, the last one sending him sprawling. Jayden got out his Fire Smasher again, and prepared to attack. Troy struggled, but couldn't get up.

Jayden sent a wave of flames at him, and he covered his face. Out of nowhere, five multi colored symbols came in front of Troy and sent the fire back at Jayden, who fell backwards, not anticipating that move.

Troy looked over to the samurai in astonishment who all had their samuraizers out. "Repaying the debt from earlier." Kevin explained. Troy nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." He said. Pulling out a card with a samurai symbol on it, Troy had a short explanatory flashback showing when Lauren used her power to infuse a card with Symbol Power.

Troy inserted the card into his morpher, and was surrounded by a tornado shaped column of flames as he absorbed its energy. He leapt up into the air and came flying down, sword out. As he flew towards the red samurai, Jayden held up his Fire Smasher to deflect the attack.

Troy hit the huge sword straight on, and Jayden struggled to keep his footing, taking two steps back before Troy let out a battle cry and used a huge amount of energy, breaking Jayden's defenses and sending the red samurai flying backwards, his black cape disappearing, followed shortly by his suit. Jayden landed on the ground, skidding for many meters before coming to a stop.

Troy stood up from his position on his knees, clearly that attack had taken a lot of power. Jayden didn't move.

The samurai shouted their leader's name one by one and rushed to his side. Repeating his name as they crouched next to him and held him up, they were overjoyed as Jayden's eye lids twitched, and slowly opened.

"Jayden!" Emily whispered happily. The samurai all wore smiles. Jayden wearily observed his surroundings. He looked at his teammates one at a time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice raspy from the fight. The team gave him exaggerated looks. Surely he knew it wasn't his fault?

"You sure gave us a hard time." Mike joked.

"Thank goodness." Emily sighed, eyes watering.

"Don't cry." Mia smiled, gripping Emily's shoulder.

The Megaforce rangers congratulated their leader and smiled triumphantly. "Troy…" Emma sighed in relief. The Megaforce rangers jogged over to the samurai.

Jayden noticed them coming, and started to stand, Kevin helping him. Leaning on Kevin's shoulder, Jayden met Troy's eyes. He let go of Kevin and shakily stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Jayden said, "Troy." Troy smiled at him.

"There's no need for you to say that." He sighed. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help what you were doing." Jayden nodded gratefully.

Troy pointed towards the light from the Sanzu water. "More importantly," He said. "It's not over yet!"

** Wooh! That's another twenty minutes! Only a third of the movie left! (Even if around half of it is credits and singing.) Part 3 of 3 will come soon for the exciting conclusion!**


	3. Part 3

**Megaforce Meets Samurai**

** Yeah…sorry. EXCUSE FOR BEING SO LATE: My relative had a stroke, and it's summer which made me really busy. So, my apologies…HERE YOU GO!**

**CONCLUSION TIME!**

**Part 3 of 3**

"Let's go everyone!" Troy shouted. "This is the last battle." He ran off, and the Megaforce rangers followed.

"Let's go!" Jayden said, as the samurai ran too.

"Yeah!" Antonio exclaimed.

** MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

"All right." Buredoran said, as he observed the Sanzu water. "On to the second stage…"

"That's far enough, Buredoran!" Buredoran turned in surprise.

Standing together, were both teams of rangers in their civilian forms.

"Don't you rangers ever learn?" Buredoran mocked.

"From now on, it's our turn." RoboKnight said, walking to stand next to Noah.

"Buredoran," Noah shouted, "Your scheme ends here!"

"You won't get your way anymore!" Emma added.

"Now that we're here, you'd better give up!" Jake warned, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll defeat all the Nighlok." Gia stated.

"What?" Mr. Still Anonymous Nighlok said, surprised.

"Buredoran!" Kevin shouted. "You won't be forgiven for what you did to Jayden!"

"Your ambition will be crushed here." Jayden finished.

"Talk all you want, Red Samurai." Buredoran said confidently. "I'm already done with you. Your teammates and the Megaforce rangers will perish! Go!" A large army of Moogers and Loogies rose.

"Let's show them any enemy is no match when Samurai and Megaforce work together!" Troy encouraged. The two groups of rangers morphed.

"It's morphin' time! Go go Megaforce!"

"Go go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" 12 heroes stood, ready to fight (only after illogical explosions destroyed the ground behind them.)

"Let's finish this!" Buredoran stated, undaunted. "Get them!" The army charged.

"Everyone. Let's go!" Troy shouted.

"Yeah!" The rest agreed. The rangers leapt together, with each pair of common elements working together. Dominating the Loogies and Moogers with teamwork, the rangers were quickly destroying the army. In no time, the henchmen were all destroyed.

Troy and Jayden attacked Buredoran together.

"Don't underestimate me!" Buredoran snarled, blocking the sword slashes. He slashed the two rangers in the chest.

Over with Broad Shoulders, the four other Megaforce rangers stood to confront the Nighlok.

"We're your opponent." Emma said. The Nighlok laughed.

"Did you forget that your attacks don't work?" He scoffed.

"Oh really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" Mike said, as he and the other samurai (not including Jayden, obviously, but also Antonio) joined the Megaforce. The four pairs of common elements prepared their attacks and sent the monster flying.

"It can't be!" It screamed.

Back with Buredoran, the Nighlok was extremely angry with the Ranger's interference. "I'll show you true fear!" He growled. To his left and right, two monsters were summoned. They immediately charged at the two red rangers.

Troy took one, while Jayden took the other. Unfortunately, the two reds weren't doing so well. As they fell next to each other from the new monsters' attacks, Buredoran slashed his sword vertically.

"The finisher!" He screeched. Jayden and Troy blocked the attack with their swords, but they were being pushed back.

"Die!" Buredoran screamed, sending another slash. This one hit the rangers, ending with an explosion and two short screams. Buredoran and his buddies relaxed their postures.

Suddenly, out of the flames came an elongating shark shaped sword. The sword 'bit' all three before going back.

"It can't be…" Buredoran gasped. Out of the fire stepped a Shark Mode Jayden and a Yet-To-Happen-In-Megaforce-Suit-Upgrade Troy. The two rangers stood together, and Buredoran stepped back.

Buredoran's servents charged. The two were destroyed in one hit each by our favorite reds. The two immediately launched into battle against Buredoran. The fight went on, Buredoran unable to land a blow while the rangers were pummeling him.

Troy used an attack to send Buredoran flying high, while Jayden slashed the monster with his Shark Sword. The reds turned their back as Buredoran suffered the attack. Buredoran landed nearby, struggling to his feet, only to find himself next to a smoking Mr. Anonymous Nighlok, surrounded by rangers.

"Alright!" Mike cheered. "The finisher!"

"Wait a moment!" Troy said.

"What?" Antonio asked. Megaforce held their morphers up.

"A gift…" The five inserted cards into their morphers with the samurai's symbols on them. The symbols hit the samurai, putting them all into Super Samurai Mode (Except Jayden, with his red cape on a red suit.)

"Wow!" Emily gasped.

"This is sweet!" Mike exclaimed.

"Let's finish this!" Jayden said. The samurai lunged first, all hitting both Buredoran and Mr. Anonymous. Then the Megaforce rangers sent their own attacks at the two monsters, causing them to violently flare with pre-explosion electricity.

"No!" Buredoran screamed with rage. "This isn't finished yet!" He sent a final bolt of power before exploding along with Broad Shoulders. We never even knew his name.

Buredoran's last 'attack' flew into the boiling lake of Sanzu River water, causing the deadly stuff to fly sky high, ready to spill over the earth at any moment.

"Oh no!" Kevin shouted.

"We have to do something!" Jake said.

"We can stop it!" Troy said. "We have to combine our power into one!" The Megaforce rangers power up a super attack.

"We'll use the Sealing Character." Jayden announced to his team. They looked at him in shock.

"But Jayden…" Mia protested.

"How?" Emily asked.

"With us all in Super Mode, we can do it." Jayden explained.

"Jayden—" Kevin started, only to be cut off.

"It'll be okay." Jayden said. "It'll work out." He looked over to Troy. "Isn't that right Troy?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah!"

Jayden raised his samuraizer. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" The other samurai raised theirs as well. The Megaforce readied their weapons as the samurai drew their complex symbols.

The twelve heroes fired their attacks together, and they hit the river water straight on, forcing it back into the Netherworld. The rangers let out short cheers and the two reds stepped forward. Troy put his hand out for Jayden to take. Jayden clasped the other's hand but they both looked over in shock as a voice rang out and something enormous rose from the hole in the ground.

"How dare you thwart my plot!" The now giant Buredoran shouted. "Unforgivable!" He screeched, shooting lasers out of his eyes at the red rangers. Jayden and Troy both dove out of the way, Troy landing in a crouch, but the weakened Jayden landing rather sprawled. The Megaforce rangers stood behind Troy as the samurai ran to their own leader.

The samurai quickly helped Jayden get up, then the rangers faced their new challenge together. Next to Buredoran, another creature rose. Broad Shoulders! "You won't get away with this!" He snarled, before shooting fireballs out of his cannon hand.

The blast appeared to have hit the samurai head on, but out of the fire came six zords. The robotic animals slammed into the two monsters, pushing them back.

The samurai zords formed the Claw Armor Megazord while the Megaforce zords made their Megazord-That-Does-Not-Yet-Exist. Broad Shoulders called out some giant moogers, and the Megaforce were about to charge when the Lightzord and Other-Megaforce-Zord-That-Does-Not-Exist-Yet took on the huge moogers themselves.

The samurai and Megaforce began fighting the two bigger problems together. The samurai quickly pulled out their double slash finishing move on the two monsters, soon joined by the Megaforce's finishing move. The two blew up, shocked.

"We did it!" Exclaimed the Megaforce. "Yes!" Shouted Mike.

"No." Said Jayden. The others looked to him. "Not yet. Look!"

Out of the explosion, Buredoran stumbled. **(AN: But not Broad Shoulders of course…Never even knew his damn NAME!)**

"Don't think It'll end like this!" Buredoran shouted, drawing in dark energy around himself. The rangers prepared themselves.

"What is this guy?" Antonio gasped. Buredoran began creating a huge red ball of energy above him. **(AN: I'm watching this happen and it's exactly like Goku and the Spirit Bomb stance…) **The four Megazords prepared themselves.

After the ball of energy had grown to three times its normal size, Buredoran launched it. It hit the four Megazords directly with a fantastic explosion. The samurai were thrown out of their megazord, while the Megaforce stayed in theirs, but their megazord fell backwards and slammed into the ground.

Buredoran stood above the megazord, slashing into it repeatedly. When the Other-Megaforce-Zord-That-Does-Not-Exist-Yet tried to help, it got slashed out of the way as Buredoran shouted, "You're in the way!"

The samurai and RoboKnight struggled to get to their feet, watching the fight. Jayden clenched his fist and rose. "Don't give up Megaforce!" He shouted.

At the Megazord, the rangers heard him. "Yeah…" Jake said, "No need to say that."

"That's right." Gia confirmed. "We…"

"No matter what happens…" Emma continued.

"No matter what obstacle we face…" Noah said.

"We will never…" Troy added.

"Give up!" They shouted as one. They faced Buredoran, only for Troy to be given a new morphing card. He looked at it before quickly inserting it into his morpher. The Megaforce gave off such a bright light that Buredoran fell backwards.

The megazord shot it's zord heads off as RoboKnight transformed into a lion's head and took the samurai with him. The Other-Megaforce-Zord-That-Does-Not-Exist-Yet back flipped into the megazord, combining with it. All of the Megaforce zords came together to form this Super-Ultimate-Amazing-Zord **(AN: To be called SUAZ for the rest of the story.) **as the now lion head RoboKnight joined as the head.

The samurai joined the Megaforce in the console as the samurai looked around, confused.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"By not giving up, we were given a new card." Troy clarified. The samurai nodded and they faced their enemy together.

"Here we come, Buredoran!" They shouted. SUAZ blocked an attack from Buredoran easily and slashed back before knocking the enemy's sword away as well as knocking him down.

"Let's finish this!" Jayden exclaimed.

"It's time for us to make our powers one!" Troy said. The samurai sent their symbol power into the megaforce's cards, as the eleven charged up for a final attack. Buredoran stood in an attempt to defend himself.

The attack was sent after an epic chant that I can't translate as it makes no sense in English and I don't feel like making up an attack name as they usually suck, and smashed head on into Buredoran.

"Damn you Megaforce and Samurai!" Buredoran screamed as he stumbled. "Don't think it will end here…" He fell forward, "I won't let it end here!" Was his final promise as he was blown into oblivion.

In the console the rangers cheered and each pair that worked together congratulated eachother, as Jayden and Troy made eye contact.

"Rangers…" Jayden began. "Victory is ours." Troy finished with him as the two reds high-fived.

**MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI MEGAFORCE SAMURAI**

Two men dressed in red walked side by side as their teams followed. The two leaders stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked over the city together. Back with the others, Mentor Ji turned to the Megaforce.

"I regret to say this, but we should take our leave." He said. The Megaforce looked upset.

"I'm sorry for a bunch of things." Mike said.

"It's fine." Jake chuckled. "We're not bothered by it."

"Well, we said too much too." Gia sighed.

"Yeah, it's true," Emma said rather mischievously, "Gia said too much." Gia looked at her in mock outrage.

"Hey! Emma said stuff she shouldn't have!" The samurai laughed at their antics.

"They really are carefree." Mia said softly. "Like family." Noah and Jake separated the arguing girls.

"Are they really different from us?" Emily asked, smiling. "Megaforce."

"No." Kevin concurred. "They're the same on basic levels.

"That's true," Mike agreed, "We're also bad at giving up too."

"That's right!" Antonio exclaimed. "Samurai and Megaforce are the same!"

"But we can't make such delicious fish!" Noah said, looking at them. The rest of the Megaforce looked at them and nodded.

"Antonio is a specialist." Emily explained. Antonio smiled.

"In more annoying ways too." Kevin whispered but the Golden samurai heard him.

"What?!" He gasped, grabbing the blue ranger. The Megaforce laughed.

A few meters away, the two reds turned around to look at their teams, both smiling good naturedly. "If we meet again," Jayden started, "I look forward to fighting with the Megaforce rangers.

"Likewise." Troy told him. Watching their teams closely, Troy added, "We really are alike."

"Yeah." Jayden confirmed.

"Jayden." Ji called out. "Let us go." The rangers all quieted and looked at their leader who smiled and nodded. Troy looked over at him.

"Bye then." He said. Jayden nodded and put out his hand. Troy took it and the two shook, and when they let go, Jayden approached his team.

"Let's go home you guys." He said.

"Everyone, please take care." Ji said to the Megaforce rangers. The rangers exchanged quick goodbyes, and then the Samurai walked off together. The Megaforce watched them until they decided to run off together back to their city.

**AND WE'RE DONE! Yeah, so who else cannot wait for this on TV! Tell me if you want me to actually make a sequel for the heck of it out of my own writing skill. If you want more power ranger stories I have two I made as well as another I'm working on…and another one too. I suggest the author PenPatronus's Marked For Blood and the sequel Destined for Death. Both are fantastic samurai stories with Jia pairings just in case you're not into those or anything. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.**


End file.
